Story Of Evil:
by Emz-13
Summary: Even if the whole world were against her, Len would stay by Rin's side, but when Rin orders him to kill a girl he loved, will he still protect his sister? Based on the VOCALOID songs! 8D please R&R My first story - be kind :3
1. The Flower Crown

**Prologue – The flower Crown**

"Hey, Len? Will we always be together like this?" Asked Rin as she sat on the grass and added the last flower to her flower crown

"Of course silly!" Were twins, we were born to play together" Len laughed as he watched his older sister,

Suddenly, Rin turned and held the crown out to Len. "Then Take this! As proof of us."

Blushing, Len took the flower crown from his sister's grip. "Thank you Rin…"

"No problem!"

Rin held onto her brother's hand and smiled, but it didn't last long, as before either of them knew what was happening, Rin was being picked up and pulled away from Len.

"Len!" She cried holding her hands towards him,

In panic he dropped the flower crown, and raced to gab His sisters hands. He was pushed away, and pulled back by others dressed as servants.

All that was left, was the crushed flower crown soon to be forgotten.


	2. The Red Maiden's Promice

**The Red Maiden's Promice**

The sun shone through the window in the servant quarters, Len stood buttoning up his shirt.

10 Years ago, he made a promise to his parent; to always look after his younger sister. No matter what. He was a 14-year-old boy, servant to her majesty – also 14 years old, She also shared his faced. Or would it be that he shared hers?

After all; a servant always had to put their master first.

Once Len was fully dressed, he left the room, which was considered to be 'his', and made his way to the other building, the castle. It was separate from the servant's quarters, and it caused a shadow. Len opened a door that lead straight into a large and royal kitchen.

Looking around the room, Len spotted a familiar shape hunting in the cupboards – Chef Marko.

"Good Morning chef," Len said, causing Marko to jump.

"Len, morning. Ready to take breakfast to her majesty?" He replied with mock in his voice.

Nodding, Len picked up a silver tray that had a cup, a hot teapot and a plate filled with hot eggs and toast.

Len walked out of the kitchen-biding farewell to the chef, and made his way up stair after stair until at last. He was in the highest room, maybe not of the tallest tower, but behind the door – was still a princess.

Slowly opening the door, Len glanced around the familiar room.

In the centre was a large four-poster bed with layers of this curtain hanging down; a large dressing table was to the left along with the mini-throne like chair. The room was pink, with stuffed animal sitting on shelves.

At each side of the bed was two large windows with the curtain pulled closed.

Len walked over, and put the tray he was holding onto a table close to the bed. He then opened the closest curtain;

"Princess, Time to wake," He laughed as he heard a grumbling noise from under then cover.

"Len…?" The princess sat up, sleepily and grumbled, "Its too early. Can't I go back to bed…."?

"I'm afraid not, Today is a busy day." Len stood with his hands behind his back, as he let the princess sit up and begin to eat her breakfast. "First you'll have to pass judgment upon the villagers, then we shall take a trip to the neighbouring country."

"Judgment?" The princess groaned, "Again? Its so boring!" Taking a bite of toast and a drink of tea, the princess sighed, "Then we can go to the Neighbouring country? Is it of green or of Blue?

"It shall be the green country."

"Meh. Then I shall hurry and dress then we can get this over and done with!" The princess gave out a giggle, it made Len smile.

"Then, Princess, Please excuse me"

"No! Not until you call me by my name! Rin. Say it: R-I-N"

"Sorry…Rin."

Rin began to laugh, "I always preferred you using my name instead of 'princess' after all I am your older Twin sister."

Inside a large hall encrypted with gold. Len was standing to the right side of his sister. She was wearing a grand dress of yellow and black. She glanced over the Len with her fan covering her mouth and nose, so only half her face was showing.

Her attention was stolen when man walked in wearing Royal uniform and announced.

"The Villagers are ready to see you, you're highness."

"Oh great…" Mumbled Rin.

Then, with a large _bang_ the great double doors opened. Then, one after the other villagers poured into the room with problems and wishes, the princess simply rejected the wishes and favour again and again.

Then _she _stepped into the room.

'She' was a tall young woman, with brown hair and red eyes. She wore a simple red dress – she wasn't rich or beautiful. Just pretty, Her long hair hardly touched her back as she walked.

She stopped at the bottom step of where the princess was standing, and she looked up.

"Princes, I am here to ask a favour of you." She spoke polity, and just loud enough to hear.

"Oh? Everyone here today, came to ask favours – I said no to them I'll say no to you."

"Please, you're highness – May you at least listen?"

There was a silence as Rin looked at this woman up and down. "Speak your name commoner."

"My name is Meiko, your majesty. I am also known as the red maiden."

"Continue."

The woman named Meiko, Took in a breath as if she was trying to find the right words to say.

"Well, you see you're highness. The local Officers are like thieves; they steal our food and crops from us, and we also have to serve you – so there isn't much food left for us. Also our family's have died from starvation and-"

"So? What do you wish me to do?" Interrupted Rin,

"Well, It was all for you and so my favour, is to give us – The village More food and supplies to live on." Rin pretended to ignore the comment, and started to fix the fan she was holding. "You're Highness! We are short of both money and meal! I don't ask much, just a little more basic living supply! If afraid if you don't the townsfolk may bring you down!"

Feeling uneasy, Len glanced over at his princess, and saw that she was grinning.

"Why should I care? If I'm short on money- I have nothing to fear, I'll take off of those who hang on a string, If the appeal or wish to bring me 'down' Then they should give it up! You'll only clean my gown…" The princess let out a laugh "Now! If you're going to stay and protest; leave. If not – Then bow to me!"

The princess let out an evil sounding giggle, if not then there would be such a silence – you could hear heartbeats.

The maiden bowed her head, so the princess could not see her eyes, but then; Len noticed she was shaking. Shaking with anger.

"Never…. I'll Never Bow to the likes of you! You stole my family away from me! And On this day, I'll Promise you '_princess_' that one day I'll destroy you're flower of Doom! I'll destroy with my sword of vengeance!"

"You may not speak to the princess like that!" Len started to make his way over when Rin held out a hand to stop him.

"You'll destroy my flower of Doom? I'm sorry- but my rein on this throne will be harder than you think to destroy." Then she looked over to Len, "I have my servant,"

Then I'll curse you. Princess Rin, Of the Yellow flowered Kingdom – I, Meiko The daughter of vengeance, Curse you to a life of pain, sorrow and loss! You'll lose the one you love as _I stand_ there and laugh at you!"

While shouting cursed words at the princess and her servant, the maiden was being dragged away by the closest guards,

" You'll regret Ever being born!"

It was the last thing the maiden said before the doors were slammed shut.


	3. The Green Princess

Len loaded the last box up onto the cart, and then put the piece of paper into his pocket. '_Shopping is such a pain'_, he thought as he double checked everything was ready to go. _'Couldn't Rin not shop in her own country?'_

"Len, are you ready? Come on! I want to go!" Rin said pulling her brother into the passenger's seat of the carriage. She wasn't wearing her favourite yellow dress; instead she was wearing brown rags. Her yellow hair was covered by a dirty brown cap – chances are she was going to complain about it later on.

"I can't wait until we get there! I can buy a new wardrobe and more clothes! Maybe, the Prince of blue will be there!" Len smiled at his older sister as she started to fantasize about dresses. He too began to fantasize, not of cloths or furniture, But of a maiden – The princess of the country. Her name was Miku and she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The only time they'd spoke to one another was when they bumped into each other and apologized.

When the coach had stopped with a 'thud' Rin shot up and ran of the carriage – if that was possible. Len followed, and kept following until they were in the centre of town. Rin began looking at dresses on a window display, while Len searched around him looking for the princess. When he spotted her, she was in the middle of a crowd – everyone around her was offering her flowers and presents. Len spotted how the princess was having trouble holding it all, and then before he realised what he was doing he was helping her.

"I'll carry this for you if you want" He offered.

"Why thank you that _would_ be helpful." She replied with a laugh.

Len had helped her carry the items over to a trailer, only when Miku put down an item she noticed who it was helping her. "Hey! You're that guy from that time!"

"I'm sorry?"

"The one I ran over because I was in a hurry. Remember?" She laughed,

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be, it was my fault really. Anyway – what are you doing here?"

Len looked at Rin, and thought about the question. "I'm here with my...**sister**." Very soon Miku and Len were engaged into conversation, blocking out everyone else.

Rin was staring at all the wonderful dresses on the window display. How big and beautiful they were!

"Len, do you think I could have one? Maybe the yellow one!"

When there was no reply, Rin turned around to see that Len wasn't there, only strangers giving her a strange look. Feeling her face turn red, Rin slipped further into the crowd while looking for Len, when she found him he was standing talking to people, one guy and one girl.

Rin couldn't recognize the girl, when she looked harder she realised – It was the princess! Maybe if she were to walk up casually, She and Miku could become friends maybe?

Then Rin realised, the prince of blue was standing with them! _Laughing_ – He and Len were friends? Suddenly, Rin froze with nerves. She wanted to walk over to Len and meet the prince and Princess, but what if she says something stupid? Like – something boastful? Rin looked at Len, hoping he would notice her, but then the princess leaned over into his ear and whispered something behind the princes back.

Then she laughed out loud as Len held back a giggle. She was _laughing_ at the prince – behind his back! The blue prince didn't know what was so funny, but he kept smiling. Rin looked at Len and saw he was actually having fun, without her and with that Miku girl!

A feeling of jealousy suddenly came over Rin; she had to do something about her!

Rin walked up to Len without looking angry or sad or anything. She kept her face blank.

"Len, we have to go home."

Then, without looking at Miku, She left. Hoping to never come back.

Back in the yellow country, Rin sat on her throne, drinking her juice and staring at the double doors in front of her. Len had to go back out to fetch things for dinner, so she was by herself as she told the rest of her servants to relax and have some tea. She couldn't stop thinking about how Len reacted with that Miku princess. Rin had to do something about her – but what?

Suddenly, as if listening, two swords fell off the wall. They were hanging up as decoration, but they gave Rin and idea. A truly horrible idea of getting rid of Miku, and making Len learn his lesson.

When Len had returned, Rin was sitting on her throne by herself with no one around. She looked pleased. When Len closed the door, she lifted her head and then looked sad.

"Len...I have a job for you, once you give that food to the chief please come back here."

Len looked at his princess, "Why can't you just tell me right now? I can do it as soon as I give the food to the chief."

"Well, soot yourself. I need you to kill the princess of green, Miku, for me."

Len dropped everything he was holding.

"P-Pardon, your highness?" Len asked as he began picking the food up.

"Miku's people have committed a crime in our country – The crime of theft. Therefore she must be punished so her people learn a lesson. You must use a sword and make it look like suicide. And kill her tonight."

Then, Rin left the room with out a second glance at Len.


	4. The death of 'Green'

**The death of green**

Miku sat at a window staring at the sky. It looked yellow; it reminded her of _his _hair. Len's hair. They had hardly known each other, yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her heart raced, and her face turned red when she thought about him. Was it love? Well, even if it was Miku wouldn't know- Never had she felt love. Not of her mother, or her father none of the maids love her, and Kaito was an arranged marriage... He wouldn't love her.

Suddenly, Miku noticed something on the ground – It was Len! Her heart had jumped for joy at the sight of him. She held up a finger to say "1 minute" so she could rush down to see him.

When she was standing in front of him, catching her breath back, he had took her hand and led her into the Forrest..._'How romantic!_' Thought Miku, '_maybe he likes' me the same way too and then we'll, we'll-'_shaking her thought from her mind, Miku looked at Len. He was wearing his hood up, so she couldn't see his hair. When they couldn't see the castle, Len stopped. He looked around as if checking to see if anyone knew they were there.

"Len...Why are we here?" Miku asked, trying to sound innocent.

Len gave Miku a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid I have top kill you...I'm so sorry..."

Miku stood and started at Len, she looked into his eyes, despite the fact he looked as if he didn't care, she could see he was sad.

"Why...?" Miku felt her eyes stinging with tears, and how she was unable to hold them back.

"Rin has ordered your death because of crimes your people had committed. I'm sorry..." Len slowly reach into a belt strap and pulled out a sword. His hands were shaking.

Miku closed her eyes, and let out a sigh. "Please, make it quick...I don't like the idea of a painful death."

With her eyes still closed, Miku waited for the stab of pain that would mark her death. When it didn't come she opened up her eyes, to see that Len was crying.

"I can't! I can't kill you!" He sputtered out between sobs. Miku started to feel sorry for him. "I love you too much!"

Miku froze at those words. _Love_. She never knew love, her mother died when she was young...and her father hated her for being a girl, yet...she longed to be loved and Len was saying he loved her – only to kill her? Miku put her hand on the hand that was holding the sword. She smiled, as she took a step forward.

Then another,

And another,

Until she walked right into the sword. And her red blood stained the green grass below them.

Len first reaction was automatic. He didn't mean too, but he let go off the sword. Miku staggered back a few steps, before holding a stance. "You know something?" She had said in a quit voice. "I knew this would come eventually. The reason I was born was to cause the ruin of the yellow kingdom... How I wish it weren't so..."

Len walked forward a few steps and put his hand against Miku's cheek. "I think...I loved you too, Len. Now...I may never know."

"Maybe I could see you in the next life? You could know then!" Len said, hopefully.

"No...You may never reach where I'm going..." Then, Miku fell forward, missing Len's arms and hitting off the cold hard ground.

Miku's last thought was how she wished Len would never go to Hell...

Len had noticed, on his way back to the yellow kingdom, the trees and grass didn't look green. It was as if the green...had died.

Quietly, Len held his head in his hands, and cried quietly for the first time in years.


	5. The Blue rage

**The Blue rage**

**A/N: This part of chapter two. Shortly After Len and Rin leave the town of Green. Please enjoy~**

"That len seems like a nice person," Kaito said to Miku as he left with ther young blonde. He had managed to make Miku smile with her eyes, unlike himself. Miku sighned as Kaito smiled at her, and rolled her eyes.  
Recently, she had been acting cold towards Kaito. She never held his hand anymore, or even had pleasant conversations. It was almost as if she didnt love him, but Kaito knew bettter it was love at first sight! That's why they were getting married, after all.

Despite the fact that He and Miku had met three mothes ago, it felt like the days before. It was a ballroom party where the county of Green and Blue signed an alliance, He had never bothered for the events so he went for the comany. All the girls in the kindom that fell only for his deep blue eyes and dark , but sweet, smile. Then he met Miku- she wasnt surrounding him and flining questions at him, she was silent and distant. They had manajed to have a pleasent conversation,and when Miku had smiled...Kaito found himself in love and apparently so did Miku. Within days they were engaded, but Miku never smiled around Kaito scince.

"Kaito, Im not feeling too well. Please excuse me." Miku said as politly as she could, and walked off.

She couldnt stand it. She couldnt! She felt so untrustworthy and poisened it wasnt fair. Being with Kaito had only broken her heart . When she met him, he was OK – She thought of him as a friend. Nothing more. When Kaito had asked her to marry him, her heart dropped – She had to. It was the reason she was still alive. However, even before Kaito had asked for her hand he once told her "I'm in love with a smile that could fill everyones hearts!" He had sounded so opomistic, and she had replied " I, too am in love" but Miku had meant someone else.

Len.

Several days before she had run into someone in the town. He had helped her pick up what she was carrying, and when she went to thank him – she was mesmorised with those dark ans strange coloured eyes. She had been a fool and fell in love with someone other than Kaito. Against her fathers orders. When Miku had reached her bedroom, she could do nothing but sit and think of him... Len.

It was late, It must have been midnight at least, but kaito had to talk to Miku. He wasnted her to smile. However, when he reached her room she was gone. In panic he had rushed to her window to see if he could see her, and luckily he did. She dancing and laughing.._.laughing_! That's something she hasnt done around him, but then again she was with someone, but he couldnt see who. Only when he had scrunched up his eyes, and stuck his head out so far he couldnt have toppled out the window, but he had managed to see who it was. Len.  
The first think Kaito thought was 'why is he here?" Then, when they turned around and headed for the woods Kaito noticed – The sword Len was carriyng, and the broach of the yellow Kindom Kights.  
Kaito knew what was going to happen, as he raced himself down the stared and though corridors, he knew what was going to happen. When he had reached Mikus almost deasd boddy, he knew he was "Miku!" Kaito yelled at the top of his voice as he rushed to her side. Holding him in her in his arms, "What the hell happened? One muinite yo and len were frienda, then he kills you? Miku, Please! Don't die!" When the tears started to sringd his eyes, Kaito couldnt talk anymore.  
"Kaito..." Miku spoke with a weak voice, "I'm sorry...I never loved you...only..len" Turning limp and lifless, Kaito had screamed mikus name as she left the world she was forced to live in.

"I'll kill him! That len..." Kaito began to speak to the sky, as tears ran down his face, "No – I'll do sometghing even better! I'll kill his stupid princess and let him suffer! Here me Len, Be warned!"

Meiko could only watch kaito cry, from behind a tree unable to do anything.


	6. The bottled Wish

**The bottled wishes**

**A/N: Please enjoy**

It was a cold morning, but it was to be expected in September. Members of society had gathered in the town centre with anticipation. Everyone was waiting for the prisoner to come out to the execution. The guillotine stood on a raised platform for everyone to see, it stood tall with a blade so sharp it hurt eyes to look at it. Suddenly, Drums began to beat; chills ran through all those who heard the tune: The dead man walking.

Then, walking probably as slow as he could a young boy walked up to the platform. He was small and scruffy and was as thin as a tooth pick. His hands were shackled and he had tears falling from his eyes, as he walked up to the guillotine, He started to shake with fear. Two men, who were already standing on the guillotines stage, lowered the boy into the head slot. The front rows of the execution could hear the little boy pleading to the men to let him go and the men apologising to him.  
When the drums stopped, everybody stood still. A tall man stood up with a scroll and read aloud; "Young David Burns, you are sentenced to execution with the c rime of theft. May Lord have mercy on your soul," and in a lower tone, so no one could hear, "I hope your good intentions help you to heaven my dear boy..."  
Then, a fourth man wearing a mask look up to the balcony of the palace that overlooked the town. He waited for the signal from their small princess when she stood up, and shouted so everyone could hear.  
** "Off with his head!"  
**And the four5th man pulled the lever...

Rin had to look away from the scene, she hated the law her parents made having to sentence a child to death! Rin put her hand up to her neck, and felt a sting at the back of her eyes. She was going to cry – of all people! Standing up, Rin quickly left the balcony, behind Len was waiting for her with the usual snack of croissants. Ever since the event that happened with Miku, Len hadn't acted the same towards her. He was cold and distant – and she hated that.

"Len! These croissants are wonderful!" Once Rin took a bite, _that_ made him smile.  
"I shall give the chief your complements, highness- Rin..." that made _her _smile. Suddenly, the little princess let out a giggle that sounded as if her guilt's and worries never existed, it sounded too innocent to Rin. After all, she was anything but.  
"Hey, Len?"  
" Yes?"  
"Do you remember, when we were young we used to always make flowers crowns?"  
"Yeah... Those were the good days"  
"We never play anymore. It's not fair."  
Len stayed silent for a moment afterwards before he got an idea, "Well, why don't we play? Today, we could go to the beach and write messages in a bottle."  
"Really? Today? Right now? Wait until I get my summer dress on then!" Then, Rin jumped from the table and ran to her room to get ready for her day trip to the beach.

"wow..." Rin and Len stood on the edge of the sand with their feet in the water, "I forgot how beautiful the sea was." Rin complemented.  
"Yeah and big." Len added,  
"Well of course, It has to cover the four sides to the earth, silly!" Rin laughed.  
"Oh yeah, of course." Len said blushing. "Anyway! Let's play this game! What we do is simply, we right a wish in a bottle and fling it out to sea so someone can find it."  
"That's an easy game," Rin noted, but she still wrote something and sealed it in a bottle. When they both finished, they threw the bottle as far as they could. When both bottles splashed against the water, Len turned to Rin,  
"So what did you wish for?"  
"I'm not telling or it won't come true! What did you wish for?"  
Len put on a silly voice and repeated what Rin said, "I'm not telling or it won't come true!"  
"Hey! Don't mimic me." Rin said as she splashed water onto Lens face. Rin didn't want Len to know what she wished for, _'For David Burns's family to find happiness again over the cruel laws' _As if writing words in a bottle would work. 

Len didn't want Rin to know what he had wished for, not now anyway, as for what Len had written on the sheet of paper was _**'For Rin to live happy after I'm gone in her place'**_

_**A/N :**_** I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to get away from the daughter of evil part of the story.  
R&R pretty please, the review button is going to spoil the story if you don't click it! D8**

**P.S. the start of this chapter the story of the boy is partly true. Before child criminal benefits were introduced, a young boy from a third class family was hung after stealing a silver spoon for a first class family. There was nothing his parents could do for him except pray.  
May he R.I.P.**


	7. The Plan to Rebel

The plan to rebel

**AN: Enjoy the amazing twists I came up with! XD.**

**I'm sorry if there is any grammar, punctuation, spelling or typo mistakes. **

It was a cold night, the rain was falling like bricks, and the wind whipped harshly against Lens cheeks. Despite this, Len continued walking. His jacket wasn't much use in this weather so his clothes were soaked.  
He stopped walking once he reached a certain house; it was a small farm house that lived near empty fields. It was also the red Maidens house. Len knocked the door hoping that she was in (and not out drinking) After a second or so, the door opened and she sighed when she saw Len.  
"What do you want?" Meiko hissed, standing slouching against the door frame.  
"I need to ask you a favour. May I come in?" Len asked, looking up.  
"I suppose you can – hurry up and close the door."

Len was led into a living area with seats and a fire. It was small, unlike Rins, but cosy, also unlike Rins.  
"Sit down, do you want any sake?" Meiko called from another room.  
"No Thank you, I won't be here that long." Len replied,  
"Suit yourself." Meiko had said while coming through holding a bottle of Sake. She flung herself don on a seat close to the fire and took a drink. "What is it you here for anyway?"

Len sat in silence for a moment – as if to think of what to say or how to phrase what he was going to say. He didn't need to; he repeated it in his head the whole way to Meiko's house.  
"Meiko," He started, "The favour I ask of you...Is to _start a revolution_."

Rin sat in her chair next to a fire, looking outside the window. The rain was coming down pretty hard; there weren't any birds in sight. It was lonely without Len talking to her, she was also bored. Then, she remembered something when she and Len were younger – they would always make daisy chains. Rin decided to try it once more, a sort of surprise for Len. Rin has gathered some flowers that lay in vases, and started to create a crown for her favourite prince.

Meiko sat staring where Len had sat, they're conversation bouncing around her head like a warrior in battle.

"_Meiko, The favour I ask you is to start a revolution." He stated,  
"What...?" She replied, "A revolution? Why?"  
"If I were to lie, I would say 'She needs to be taught a lesson' or something, but in truth she needs saving."  
"Saving! From what?" Meiko had nearly laughed, "Herself?" _

"_Yes. Herself and the responsibility she is forced to bear. "_

_Both sat in silence for what felt like hours, Meiko – surprise, Len – regret. Finally, after another sip of her Sake, Meiko spoke up first.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Hold a town meeting; make sure everyone apart from the servants in the castle know about it. Get as much recruits as possible – try and Prince Kaito involved too – And then, charge the castle."  
"When?"  
"After the white war. The castle will be defenceless and weak."  
"What will you do?"  
"I will pretend to fight, but then when no ones around, I'll swap with Rin."  
"Swap? What do you mean? "  
Len had started to leave, but he turned to Meiko and threw something towards her. "After the revolution, give this to 'me'. I'll be wearing this coat." Then he had left,_

Meiko Looked at her hand, the item that she caught was a small pocket watch. It was gold and had The yellow coat of arms engraved onto the front. Meiko had wondered what was so special about it, and when she opened it – she found a note. Casually, Meiko opened the not and read what it said.  
_'Rin, If we get reborn as twins, lets do it right. __  
Len. '_

Meiko had dropped the watch; she knew what he had meant when he said 'Swap.'

**AN: Did you enjoy that? Wasn't it such a twist 3 Anyway, Could everyone who reads do me a favour and play with the review button? It's very sad due to this chapter. :'( **

**Pretty please...?**

**Thanks for reading~**


	8. Putting the Plan to Action

**Putting The Plan to Action**

**A/N: I haven't written in a while so I might be a little 'rusty'. Please excuse me for this and enjoy the story.**

The whole room was in high spirits. The dark and gloomy bar filled with smoke from tobacco and dust had dim lights hanging up around the room. They were bright enough to see roughly the shapes within the bar, bar to dim to see outside. In the centre of the bar, stood a woman she had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. She wore some sort of red armour so she stood out like a sore thumb amongst all the black capes and rags. The fact she was half drunk, and standing on a table oh- and also shouting at everyone else, made her stand out even more.

This amused Kaito. He had sat in the corner of the bar room with a large pint of untouched lager in front of him. He had been told to come to the bar to _'avenge the assassination of his lover' _so; silently he sat in the corner and waited for the person who called him to appear. Until then he was watching the funny brunette boost and brag about her strength.

"Who dares question my strength?" she slurred, Then suddenly pointing to Kaito, "Do you, sir?"

Startled, Kaito had panicked and shook his head "No."

"Good!" She laughed. "Bar man – Another round for me please!"

The bartend ant laughed as he refilled a cup and passed it to the waitress. She handed it over to the woman in red, and she gulped in down in seconds. Passing the waitress back the glass she laughed at the girl-surprised expression.

"Alright, lads. Time to get serious. The only reason I called you here was to prepare." She gave everyone a moment or so to calm down. Kaito paid even more attention. "My name is Meiko, as some of you may or may not know.

"Let me get to the point – Who hates the princess? The little demon that stole our happiness? The little wretch that's slowly starving us to death? The daughter of Evil!"

There was several cheers within the bar at this point, but Kaito still sat silent.

"I think we should strike back!" Meiko continued, "Teach her a lesson!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Someone asked.

"A revolution?" Kaito had asked out aloud. The whole bar had turned to look at Kaito with astonished eyes. Probably because he was a prince, in a bar, and he had spoken to words of violence.

"Precisely, your highness," Meiko said with a smirk on her face. "And you will help us be more successful that ever!"

"How so?" Kaito asked with curiosity.

"Well, Miku has been murdered, poor thing, and you were engaged to her. So what you could do is get a couple of soldiers against Rins small army and start a fight. It has to be long enough for it to completely weaken her forces. Then what we – including you if you wish – will do is barge into her castle and take her by surprise. We will capture and behead her."

Taking this into consideration, Kaito looked at her, swaying on the tabletop. "For a drunken rebellion, you can think surprisingly clear." He chuckled.

"Well, I try." Meiko joked along, "So – who's in or out? Drink with me if you are in, if not leave"

At this, everyone in the bar picked up his or her pint – including Kaito – And they all toasted to victory.

At early hours in the morning, Meiko was walking home with one hell of a headache. She passed by the castle on her way and stood in front of the main gates, looking up she saw Len. Nodding, she then walked away and let him prepare for his revolution.

**A/N: Did you like it? Was it OK? I was watching Anastasia while writing this – how fitting, eh?**

**Please review? It gives me the hope to continue. **


	9. RinI Love You

**Rin….I love you**

"My princess, we have lost the war." A timid man had said in a voice so quietly a pin drop seemed louder.

Len swallowed back some nerves as he saw the furious princess.

"What?" She screamed, standing from her seat in anger. Pacing back and forth she panicked "How? What did we do wrong?"

"I'm not sure my lady," He gulped, and it was very loud so every one in the room could hear it. "And…I'm afraid to announce – Literately- They are coming our way. To punish you."

Rin froze, and looked terrified. "What?" She whispered. "Fine, let them come – I'll talk them through their problem. We can settle things over words, can't we?"

Silence came from the room, as no one could look Rin in the eye.

"About that, your highness." Len spoke aloud, "The village is coming also… They are declaring a revolution."

"Right, everybody." Rin announced. She stood at the top of the staircase as she looked upon all her servants, those who had cared for her and been her friend ever since she was young. "You're fired. All of you. Have a lovely life." Rin stated, trying not to seem upset at all.

"Your Highness?" A maid asked – the one who always helped Rin dress in the morning and for balls. They would always talk together like best friends.

"W-We doesn't understand!" Cried a fat Chief – Always cooked what Rin wanted making it as sweet as possible to make her smile.

Rin sighed before anyone else could protest, "There's a revolution. On their way to the castle are some very angry villagers. Save yourselves. Run while you can, _please._" She begged. When no one moved, Rin had to raise her voice – she hated it, but it had to be done. "**Now!**"

Within seconds, the servant were rushing around packing their few belongings, and running out the door after bowing at the princess, but apart from Rin only one person didn't move: Len.

"Len, You might as well save yourself." Rin Sighed as she turned her back to him but stopped.

"_Even if the whole world is against you, know that I will stand and protect you. For I am a servant and you are my princess_."

A song. From when she was very young, Rin would listen to Len sing it as they made daisy chains. How she would long for the simpler times.

"Rin, I made a promise to myself years ago. I _will_ protect you."

"Len…."

"Swap clothes with me." He suddenly demanded.

"Huh? What do you- hey?" Before Rin could finish, Len was dragging her by the hand up the castle stairs and into a room.

"W-What are you doing?" Rin asked.

Len was looking out the window and Rin had caught a glance of the sky Dark with orange lights. Fire. Fear filled Rin, as she began to cry.

"Rin, Swap clothes with me. **Now**" Len demanded, as he was beginning to take his clothes off from behind an open wardrobe door.

"Uh- Ok…" Rin has tried her best to quickly take off her long dress, but the corset was too hard for her, and she was beginning to regret not having a maid to help her when a shirt hit her.

"…."

"Put it on!" Len called from behind the wardrobe. "Don't worry about undergarments – juts pull the shirt on and give me your dress."

"Len, I didn't know you liked to cross-dress." Rin tried to joke, but the thought at perhaps – that might be her last joke ruined her moment.

After a couple of minutes, Rin and Len had swapped over and they looked like each other. Len took his hair down. And put Rins up. Looking into the mirror, Rin giggled, "I look just like you!"

Smiling, Len replied, "That was the point, silly."

"Why would you-" Rin cut off when she heard slamming on the door.

Then she realised.

"Len- No! Don't please! Please, Don't! You cant-" Tears had begun to fall down Rins face, as she clung to Len who was pushing her away.

"Don't!" He whispered. "Please, Rin, hide in the wardrobe until I'm out of this room, and when I am use the tunnel at the back to climb to the shore. Meet me in the town centre. Rin…I'll always love you."

Still crying with protest, Len had sat Rin in the wardrobe and closed the door, just as a mob ran into the room.

Meiko was holding a thing sword, and Kaito was standing next to her with a thick sword.

Someone behind them has cried, "There she is! The demon!"

Kaito clenched his sword and ran at Len, who was now 'Rin'. Len didn't move an inch. He didn't even flinch. When Kaito held a sword to his throat, all he replied with was:

"Your such a fool."


	10. The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter

It was cold…and dark. Len was sitting in a cell, curled up trying to keep warm. He had been stripped down to a ragged undergarment. Rin dress was ripped off him and he was wearing a thin white gown. He was surprised the guards hadn't noticed her was a boy.

Len had several time to create friction on his arms to stop shivering, but it wasn't working. He heard a thick laugh coming form the guard, and he looked up.

"You're Pathetic." He claimed. But Len didn't say anything; he looked down at his feet that had become dirty due to the cell floor. "To think I used to bow to you! Ha."

"Guard." A woman's voice had called him, causing him to stop his mocking, "It's time."

"Yes, Miss. Meiko."

Len's gaze shot up to see a woman wearing red armour standing opening the irons gates door. The guard had came in and ripped Len off of the floor and was dragging him out the cell.

"Is this it?" Len had whispered.

"I'm afraid so." Meiko replied, guilt in her eyes. She refused to look straight at Len though, "Guard, I'll take Rin to the execution."

"Are you sure?"

"I started this Revolution, I'll finish it."

"Yes, milady." The Guard saluted and walked off to join a gathering crowd outside.

Finally, Meiko looked at Len in his eyes. "Len, You don't have to do this. We can work something out and we might be able to-"

"No."

"Am I the only one who knows that you're Not Rin?"

"Apart from Rin, yes."

Meiko nodded, and led Len outside the small jail, and into a roaring crowd, towards and execution stand.

Rin sat in the wardrobe unable to anything. She felt like she had frozen to the spot, she held her head in her hands and let silent tears fall.

She heard Len spit out "You're a fool" to someone, probably a knight or a commoner, but after that everything went silent. Rin stayed in the wardrobe, not moving, not thinking.

_She_ should have been the one taken away. _She_ should be the one punished. Why would Len do a thing for _her_?

She opened her eyes, to hear cheering coming from outside. She managed to make herself stumble out the wardrobe, and walk over to a window. Her bones were stiff, as she walked, she glanced out the window and realised she had fallen asleep, Panicking she attempted to run out the castle as fast as she can, falling over small steps in the process.

As she rushed outside, she noticed it was almost three O'clock.

_Did I really sleep that long?_ She thought, She put up Lens hood, and walked into the crowd.

Looking over at the large execution stand that was set up, she saw Len stepping up on the platform. She began to run in-between people desperate to reach the front.  
She had reached the third row, when she heard the Executioner shout something about last words.

"I'm sorry, live on and be happy." Len looked straight as Rin when he said this, obviously meaning it for her. She stopped running, and tried shouting for Len, but her voice wouldn't come out.

As the guillotine fell, and Her world came crashing down.

The End.

**A/N: Wow. This took a while…. **_**And it wasn't even that good XD **_

Either way, if you've managed to read this far then thank you, so much. 


End file.
